Fate Prototype
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: La historia de Fate/Prototype siendo Re-Escrita según yo creo que continuaría. De no gustarles la idea, favor de no leer entonces: "Ayaka era conocedora de la poca habilidad que tenía dentro del Arte de la Magia, Odiando el hecho de que no Podía ser como su Hermana Manaka...pero algo que sí podía hacer, era el Seguir Peleando..." Posible ArcherxAyakaxSaver. NOTA DE AUTOR!
1. Día

**_ES RECOMENDABLE EL HABER LEIDO SOBRE FATE/PROTOTYPE O EL HABER VISTO LA OVA QUE SALIO ANTES DE LEER ESTO, GRACIAS. DE DESEAR SEGUIR SIN HABER VISTO ALGO SOBRE ESO CON ANTERIORIDAD, QUIZA LES RESULTE COMO UN SPOILER. _**

Antes que nada...creo que hay ciertos puntos que deberían de ser aclarados antes de comenzar la lectura o de ocurrir también, antes de seguir la historia. *cough*

Cómo el mismo título de la historia, **Fate/Prototype, **nos basaremos completamente en eso...y en la poca información que hemos recolectado respecto a éste prototipo en sí. También habrá participación de alguno de los personajes que salieron dentro de Fate/Stay Night como Assassin, Caster o Berseker; pero los personajes que estaban dentro del Prototype serán los mismos.

Me gustaría el ir advirtiendo que las personalidades son TODAS OCC, ya que, bueno...con doce minutos uno realmente no es capaz de entender a la perfección la personalidad de los personajes...creo, en mi caso fue así. (?).

Quizá resulte un poco inusual de que alguien esté escribiendo sobre un Trabajo que quedo a la mitad y que nunca fue terminado...pero por eso mismo me encuentro escribiendo de ello. Se me hizo tan buena historia, tan hermosos personajes~ (con toda honestidad, prefería a Ayaka como Prota al igual que a Male-Saver que a Fem!Saber y Shirou...pero la historia ya está más que hecha) *cough* Realmente desconosco si tengo en algo el permiso de hacer lo que me encuentro haciendo, en otras palabras, re-escribir todo Fate/Prototype en la forma en que yo creo que sería. Quizá por estar publicado dentro de FanFiction esté permitido...ya que todo el contenido es de Fans para Fans...pero realmente, estoy insegura.

Además...siento que estoy haciendo algo lo cuál sé que después me arrepentiré dé, ya que tengo la inseguridad de que arruinaré con mis fantasís tan buen trabajo~...pero como mi mente estuvo desesperadamente gritando por ser continuado, mi lado infantil deseó ignorar casi todos los minimos detalles y ahora que terminé el primer supuesto episodio...creo que de momento no habrá marcha atrás?

De momento creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que escribir, pero al final habrá más cosas escritas. Sólo será durante el primer episodio en que me suelte diciendo estúpidez y media sobre cosas referentes a esto, y por ello espero y me disculpen de todo problema que esto pudo llegar a ocacionar.

Una última cosa: no todo lo que estan por leer es lo mismo que se logra ver dentro de la OVA o se pueda encontrar en los distintos articulos de Fate/Prototype o quizá se salgan del tema mismo; como intenté aclarar con anterioridad, esto es un trabajo de Fans para Fans...salvo quizá por la excepción de mi persona deseando continuar con tan buena historia...?

Bueno, espero y sea de su agrado~

_-Narración en Sueño-_

-Narración Normal-

_**Disclaimer: Todo en lo relacionado con Fate/Stay Night o Fate/Prototype NO nos Pertenece. La imagen que se utilizó como portada del Fic tampoco, cualquier derecho o credito va hacia sus respectivos dueños.**  
_

* * *

_El sonido de pequeñas gotas de agua caer contra aquel charco que habían creado tras haber repetido dicha acción varias veces era el único sonido que dentro de esa oscuridad parecía hacer eco, a su vez siendo el único sonido que claramente podía escuchar además de su acelerada respiración. Ese extraño sonido que creaban las gotas de agua era un sonido que realmente llamaba su atención, pero no importando a dónde volteara el escenario simplemente no parecía cambiar: todo era igual de negro que la misma oscuridad, ningún trazo de luz visible dentro de aquel mundo en que se encontraba viviendo._

_Una de las tantas cosas que en ese momento no lograba del todo entender era la razón por la cual no sentía temor; a pesar de no entender lo que estaba pasando, en ella no habitaba ese sentimiento que era más que normal en un humano cuando estaban siendo espectadores de algo que no lograban entender, creando así el temor. Su atención solamente estaba más que puesta en la búsqueda de ese lugar en que el agua se encontraba cayendo, nada más._

_A pesar de no ser del todo conocedora del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que llegó a ese mundo o desde que el sonido de las gotas de agua había comenzado, no había cambio alguno. Hubo una que otra vez en que había comenzando una corta caminata en los alrededores del lugar, no teniendo en mucho la idea exacta hacia el dónde se encontraba dirigiendo. _

_Si todo era oscuridad realmente no importaba, ya que todo seguiría siendo igual, ¿no? Con ese simple pensamiento su pequeña figura parecía ser lo único que resplandecía en el lugar, el brillo infantil de sus verdosos ojos extrañamente iluminando parte del tramo que se encontraba recorriendo. Parecía un camino simple; le recordaba inclusive como el caminar sobre la acera del parque o del típico camino que tomaba para ir a la escuela durante aquellos tiempos en que su hermana aun estaba presente._

_Su hermana…_

_Deteniéndose en su camino levantó un poco la cabeza, creyendo que tras haber realizado dicha acción sería capaz de encontrar algo allá arriba. Lo mismo; realmente no se había del todo sorprendido. En aquel momento en que el recuerdo de su hermana había cruzado en su mente, el sonido del agua o aquella curiosidad que tenía del saber de dónde provenía había quedado más que olvidado, esos azulados y amigables ojos que en un pasado acostumbraba ver en el rostro de su hermana siendo aquello que ahora tomaba control absoluto en su mente. _

_Desde que la Guerra del Santo Grial había comenzado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué había sido de ella al igual que de su padre. Y a pesar de esa pequeña inseguridad que comenzaba a sentir, aun lograba recordar lo habilidosa que era su hermana dentro del arte de la Magia. Después de todo, Saiyou Manaka era toda una chica prodigio, toda una genio…_

_-Manaka…- su voz salió suave, mucho más suave y llena de sentimiento de lo normal. _

_No había pasado mucho desde que se encontró pronunciando el nombre de su hermana mayor, cuando en el fondo una risa fue ahora lo que hizo acto de presencia dentro del lugar. _

_Esa risa le había sacado de aquel trance melancólico en que su mente había estado viviendo, sus ojos abriéndose un poco ante la sorpresa. Tanto la risa como el eco de las gotas de agua caer contra el suelo resonando cada vez con más intensidad que por un momento casi se encontró posando sus manos sobre sus oídos, intentando así suprimir el volumen._

_Lentamente la risa pareció el irse calmando, saliendo cada vez más entrecortada y extrañamente, más débil. Reincorporándose un poco intentó el continuar con aquella antigua búsqueda, en su mente sabiendo que sería, en parte, más que inútil buscar algo dentro de…_

_-Ayaka…Mi querida hermana Ayaka… _

_Esas palabras habían sido más que suficientes para hacerle perder toda esa confianza que por un momento creyó que existía dentro de ella, sus ojos desesperados intentando localizar ese dónde la portadora de esa voz estaría. Su hermana le estaba llamando…pero la forma en que le llamó, en sus oídos, parecía de una forma dolida. ¿Acaso su hermana estaba sufriendo?_

_-¿Manaka?_

_El sonido de otra gota caer…y nuevamente el silencio pareció haber reinado en el lugar._

_A sus espaldas podía escuchar pequeños pasos; pasos que parecían caminar sobre aquella agua mientras la iba salpicando por doquier ante la forma tan descuidada en que estaba realizando su caminata. Pasando su vista por sobre su hombro, encontró más oscuridad; realmente no se había del todo sorprendido. Hubo un momento en que el sonido de los pasos se había detenido, decidiendo esta vez el girar su cuerpo completamente para encarar a esa figura que ahora yacía, supuestamente, parada frente a ella. _

_El sonido de más gotas de agua caer contra el suelo fue lo que se escuchó después, y ahora lo único que sus ojos podían admirar era un extraño paisaje de color azulado y sangre por todas partes. _

_No importaba hacia dónde se dedicara a posar sus ojos, sobre aquel suelo en que yacía para lo único que podía observar eran lagunas de ese intenso rojo carmesí…sangre…_

Desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos, no podía verse capaz de recordar todo el tiempo que había transcurrido ya desde que la alarma de su reloj había comenzado a sonar con tanta intensidad, sintiendo lentamente el cómo dicho sonido comenzaba a cansarle no deseando otra cosa que apagarla y de esa forma regresar a ese silencio que normalmente reinaba su habitación.

Pero por más que deseara acatar dicha acción, no podía verse capaz de moverse de esa posición en la que se encontraba: sentada en cama, con varias sabanas blancas cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras que una de sus manos se veía posada sobre su pálido rostro, sus dedos entrelazándose entre los castaños cabellos que caían por sobre su frente.

En ese momento en que había observado de reojo a su alarma había logrado ver ese gran círculo rojo que rodeaba un día específicamente en aquel calendario de escritorio que tenía junto a su reloj de mesa, en su mente estando más que claro lo que esa fecha significaba; pero por más que deseaba el bloquear aquellos recuerdos o esas palabras que comenzaban a atormentarle, estas simplemente no parecían tener ni la más mínima intensión de desaparecer en algún momento.

_**...había llegado el famoso día…**_

* * *

_**~FATE/PROTOTYPE~**_

_**By: Ballad of Sinners**_

_**-CAELUM-**_

* * *

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**-Día-**_

Sus ojos yacían más que puestos en aquel pequeño plato que se encontraba posado frente a ella con su desayuno, su mirada más que inexpresiva mientras volvía a caer en cuenta de que ese mismo desayuno que estaba por comer había sido el mismo que había tenido el día anterior…y quizá también el día anterior a ese e incluso también el anterior a ese anterior…

No lograba recordar con precisa exactitud cuántas veces o desde cuándo fue la última vez en que tuvo un desayuno diferente a un par de huevos junto a una ensalada fresa para acompañar, pero no importando mucho si había sido el alimento de siempre, ya se había más que acostumbrado a tan sólo ingerir tan mínima cantidad de alimentos; no era tampoco como si deseara el explotar su estomago atascándolo de comida que en su vida había ingerido, ese simple desayuno contenía los nutrimentos necesarios para poder llenarla de energía hasta la hora de la comida.

Inhalando un poco de aire dejó caer un poco su cabeza en resignación, sus lentes cayéndose ligeramente por sobre el puente de su nariz hasta quedar casi hasta la punta de la misma. Realmente no entendía la razón por la cual se encontraba pensando sobre eso…Reincorporándose en su lugar reacomodó sus lentes con un simple empujó de un dedo mientras que con su mano libre tomaba completa posesión del cuchillo de untar. Una vez sus lentes en lugar su otra mano tomó el tenedor, disponiéndose por fin a comenzar con su desayuno mientras que con ese pequeño cubierto tomaba ese pequeño y rojo tomate que formaba parte de su ensalada, dirigiéndolo directamente a su boca.

El sabor que había esperado había sido uno un tanto seco y quizá no tan dulce como el que había creado en su boca, una pequeña sonrisa decorando sus pálidas facciones mientras terminaba de mascar la pequeña fruta. A pesar de todavía tener el fresco sabor del mismo se dedicó casi instantáneamente por comer los huevos que había preparado, cortando una parte mientras que tomada en su tenedor esa pequeña parte y comerla.

La misma acción se vio repetida hasta que no quedaba nada sobre su plato, dejando caer sus cubiertos sobre esa blanca y un tanto sucia pieza de melanina. Cuando creyó haber terminado tomó en mano su plato, teniendo en parte algo de cuidado de no tirar los cubiertos que había dejado sobre éste y se puso de pie, directamente encaminándose al lava trastes de su cocina dejando caer los utensilios que usó.

En ese momento realmente no le importaba si los dejaba ahí sucios; aun restaban muchas cosas por hacer antes de que tuviera que marcharse a la escuela, en su mente diciendo que cosas tan insignificantes como esas podían quedar pendiente hasta después de terminar sus deberes. Mirando de reojo por la ventana de la cocina sus verdosos ojos se vieron posados en aquel gran edificio que no estaba a muchos metros de distancia, aquella puerta que estaba abierta mostrando parte del interior que parecía solo dejar a plena vista alguna que otra planta.

Sus deberes ya le estaban llamando…

No dedicándole una última mirada a los platos sucios que había dejado salió de la cocina o de la casa en general, caminando entre los distintos pasillos del patio hasta quedar frente a frente con la puerta de ese lugar que ante los ojos de cualquier podría lucir como un vivero, su mente gritando casi todo lo contrario: ahí era donde realizaba esa misión que le había encargado su difunto padre…

…volvía a recordar que ese día por fin había llegado después de ocho años…

Sus cejas se fruncieron ligeramente, el relejo del sol contra sus lentes ocultando aquella mirada que se había plasmado sobre sus ojos ante dicho pensamiento. Lo mejor era olvidarlo, y concentrarse en cosas que realmente valían la pena de ser pensadas…

Dando un paso dentro del lugar su vista instantáneamente recayó en aquella esquina en que se podían observar varias palomas: varias volando por los alrededores, otras sentadas sobre un tubo que había por ahí y otra moviendo sus alas con la única intensión de soltar el vuelo pero a su vez viéndose incapaz dé tras encontrarse encerrada dentro de una pequeña jaula.

Sin pensar o decir algo, comenzó nuevamente su camino hacia ese lugar en que yacían las palomas, su atención puesta en esa pequeña que intentaba con falsas esperanzas el poder volar. Una vez estando frente a frente a esa pequeña jaula abrió la puerta de ésta, tomando a esa paloma por el cuello con su mano derecha mientras llevaba a la pequeña creatura contra la tabla de madera que yacía sobre esa mesa de trabajo.

El pequeño animal parecía forcejear inútilmente contra su agarre, su cabeza moviéndose contra su mano mientras que sus alas hacían un pequeño movimiento con la intensión de ser liberada. Sus labios tan solo se fruncieron ante la vista de un animal sufriendo ante dichoso agarre. No dándole en mucha importancia con su mano libre tomó un machete que estaba junto a los demás cuchillos, sus dedos rodeando el mango de éste en un fuerte agarre sintiendo como si de agarrarlo suavemente, perdería todo control y concentración sobre lo que estaba por hacer.

Su padre le había dejado la tarea de que cada mañana antes de marcharse a cualquier deber fuera de su casa, debía de realizar un sacrificio con sangre; a lo único que podía depender dentro de esa cuestión sería en asesinar pequeños animales indefensos. Pero no importando cuantas veces viera lo débil de la creatura o lo simple que pareciera el azotar frívolamente la parte filosa del cuchillo contra el cuello de una paloma, dudaba.

Y en ese momento, se encontraba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

El cuchillo yacía más que alzado por sobre su cabeza, solo restándole el dejar su brazo caer por sobre el cuello de la paloma y el sacrificio ya habría completamente terminado. Pero en sus verdosos ojos se podía ver la duda, las ganas de poder soltar a la pequeña creatura o la del soltar el cuchillo con la única intensión de escuchar el eco del mismo tras haber chocado fuertemente contra el piso dándole de esa misma forma a entender que había fallado.

Soltando un pequeño gruñido, volvió a fruncir sus cejas mientras que cierto brillo decisivo se veía más que plasmado en sus ojos. Apretando aun más su agarre por sobre el mango del machete, dejó caer su brazo…

…para que éste cayera justamente a un costado de la cabeza de la paloma, la cual parecía aun forcejear bajo su mano. Soltando el machete, observó con cierta tristeza al animal, liberando suavemente su agarre mientras que con más cuidado volvía a meter a la creatura dentro de la jaula. La paloma pareció, en parte, más que contenta de haber sido liberada tras haber sacudido sus plumas, moviendo una que otra vez sus alas en forma de confirmar que todavía las tenía.

Ayaka se encontró soltando un suspiro, ahora tomando posesión de un cuchillo aun más pequeño que el anterior mientras posaba su otra mano frente a su rostro. No importaba lo que fuera: animal, persona—el sacrificio debía sin excepción alguna ser realizado. Con dicho pensamiento en mente y apretando los dientes, pasó el cuchillo por sobre uno de sus dedos mientras que en el cristal de sus lentes se podía ver reflejado un brillante tramo de liquido rojo resaltar por sobre su pálida piel mientras que éste lentamente iba cayendo de la punta de su dedo hasta su palma, creando todo un lago de sangre hasta caer en una pequeña gota hasta el suelo…

* * *

Al principio consideré el terminar todo el episodio hasta la aparición de Sancraid o incluso también consideré hacerlo tan extenso como para llegar hasta la escena en que Saver hace aparición...pero como no soy gran conocedora de éste tema al 100% (incluso creo que apenas abarco 10% en conocimiento de Prototype...) no quiero tomar todos los temas que se muestran en la OVA tan de golpe.

Deseo hacer que esto sea largo, duradero y pueda incluso yo divertirme mientras escriba esto. Ya que no le veo diversión alguna en explotar tu cabeza escribiendo Non-Stop algo que al final no tenga coherencia tras no haber sido planeado (y va enserio lo que digo...ya me encuentro escribiendo esto y realmente no he planeado ningún encuentro con los Masters o la forma en que estos participaran, el cuando llegaré a ciertas escenas que se muestran en el OVA o a esos pequeños fragmentos que leí dentro de la información de varios personajes...información la cual de momento no diré~!). A pesar de que ya sé más o menos el como continuar el segundo episodio, de ahí no tengo ni la más mínima idea del como seguir.

Por lo mismo, creo que tardaré un poco en las actualizaciones...o eso realmente depende del como vaya la planeación...la cual creo que comenzaré después de que me despierte. Son las tres de la mañana en la ciudad en que vivo, pero por estar metida en esto no he podido irme a dormir y honestamente...no quiero.

Estoy consciente de que creo que fue más nota de autor que episodio en sí, pero como había comentado...solo será en éste en que les moleste con esta innecesaria lectura, lo prometo~...aunque no prometo el no hacerlo en un futuro muy lejano cuando no tenga absolutamente nada planeado y decida comentar algo sobre si les gustaría que pasara algo diferente...pero eso ocurriría en su respectivo momento...Además de que aun tengo la duda del sí habrá alguien que leerá esto, ya que logré darme cuenta de que la sección de Fate/Stay Night está medio abandonada e.e;

Btw~, cómo personaje pondré a tanto Saver como Archer, y si son conocedores de Fate/Prototype, entonces creo que no hace realmente falta el que suelte todos los detalles c:! Y uh...nuevamente me gustaría aclarar el que quizá ésta historia venga arruinndo tan hermoso trabajo, pero realmente no pude resistir la tentación...Si ustedes lectores creen que ésto es una perdida de tiempo y que realmente no vale la pena ser siquiera escrito, me gustaría que por favor lo dieran a comentar. Quizá sí deje de publicar eso aquí, pero por diversión propia seguría escribiendolo en mi cuaderno y así~.

De momento ya es todo lo que puedo recordar que debía de ser mencionado. Si es que me falto por decir cualquier cosa entonces eso lo dejaré pendiente hasta el día en que públique el segundo episodio~. Les agradesco el haber leído y si es que a su vez son amables, por haber comentado. Raramente pido un comentario, pero por tratarse de algo que estoy realmente insegura de escribir, realmente me ayudarían D: No ante el hecho de que actualize más rápido (voy aclarando~), pero sí a subirme el autoestima respecto a esto~. nwn ...pero independientemente de eso, seguiré con esto...creo, si es que no tengo problemas después...(?)

Gracias por todo~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	2. Sentencia

Uh...como había en parte prometido~: toda nota de autor será dejada hasta el final. Gracias~ (c:)

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night y Fate/Prototype NO son de Nuestra Propiedad.**

* * *

No podía evitar el dejar de reír.

No importaba el tiempo en que llevaba realizando la misma acción, o si sentía que sus pulmones estaban por explotar ante la misma falta de aire o la presión de los músculos de su abdomen contra su estomago…simplemente no podía. Le resultaba simplemente más que gracioso el hecho de que el séptimo mago a participar dentro de la Guerra del Santo Grial era una persona como esa chica—Saiyou Ayaka.

Había leído varias veces ese documento que había logrado obtener después de distintas investigaciones sobre el pasado de esa castaña de inexpresiva mirada, todo aquello que había leído resultándole más que graciosos o inclusive de no ser así, patético. Personas como ella realmente no calificaban dentro de ésta guerra, además de ese dato que más había llamado su atención.

La hermana de esa tal Ayaka, Saiyou Manaka.

No iba a negar que aun principio se sintió asombrada ante la noticia de que esa chica había sido quién estuvo tan cerca de ganar el Santo Grial, pero por extrañas razones se encontró más que muerta junto al cadáver de su padre sin ningún rastro de sus Hechizos de Comando. Pero descartando todos esos detalles, la sucesora de tan prestigiosa familia de magos le resultaba un material no digno de siquiera ser llamada un _Magus_.

Una vergüenza, eso era.

Inhalando fuertemente una gran cantidad de aire se dejó caer contra el sofá, en sus manos aun paseándose la hoja principal de aquella biografía dónde la foto de Saiyou Ayaka era lo que venía abarcando mitad de la hoja. La misma sonrisa seguía adornando sus labios: esa que no importando lo pequeña que fuera sobre sus facciones, no hacía otra cosa salvo mostrar un sadismo que esa casi comparable a ese brillo que se veía más que reflejado en sus carmesíes ojos.

-Lancer…- dijo, su tonalidad de voz más que melosa que en los oídos de aquella persona que entre las sombras acababa de aparecer, podía silenciosamente admitir que le aterraba.

El recién nombrado caminó uno que otro paso, acortando aquella distancia que alguna vez existió entre él y su_ Master_ hasta estar posado frente a esa chica de oscura y larga cabellera, arrodillándose frente al sofá en que ella yacía acostada.

No había dicho nada, cabizbaja esperando a que su dama diera el comando que tanto deseaba el poder escuchar y de esa forma, comenzar con aquella misión que le tenía preparada.

Reiroukan Misaya entendía perfectamente lo que ese silencio significaba, riendo a pesar de esa devoción que el sirviente tenía ante su maestro. Esa risa que había escapado de sus labios no había sido tan larga o tan llena de vida como la que con anterioridad se encontró soltando, quedando la habitación en un tétrico silencio apenas y ésta había terminado.

-Lancer,- volvió a repetir, estirando una mano mientras que ésta era posada en la mejilla del moreno, acariciándola mientras sus largas y rojas uñas rasgaban ligeramente su piel dejando una pequeña marca; el joven no pareció en lo absoluto afectado ante su acción, sus ojos aun cerrados esperando a que su Master terminase de articular aquello que debía de decir –la diversión ha comenzado.

**Capítulo II:**

**-Sentencia-**

¿Dónde estaba ese atardecer que tanto deseaba el poder observar?

¿Dónde estaba aquel atardecer que le atraería un poco de paz en ese momento en que sentía que en cualquier segundo perdería toda cordura y se rendiría en el proceso? Pero no importaba en mucho el tiempo en que dejara su vista más que posada en aquel oscuro cielo que el cual estaba repleto de nubes…éste no iba a aparecer, tristemente podía caer en cuenta de ello.

No faltaba mucho para que la lluvia comenzara a caer en grandes cantidades sobre la ciudad, empapando todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino no dejando ni un rastro seco. En parte podía admitir que le gustaba observar desde los adentros de su casa las gotas de lluvia caer, siendo aquello que creaba una suave melodía en ese lugar que carecía completamente de sonido alguno…pero ese día lo último que deseaba ver o estar rodeada dé era ese triste líquido que solo le llenaba de melancolía.

En acto de resignación dejó su cabeza caer contra la palma de sus manos, soltando un suspiro en el proceso. A través del reflejo de sus lentes aun podía observar el ligero movimiento de las nubes mientras que a los segundos iban acaparando todo aquel espacio que constituía ese antiguo cielo azul, ahora siendo esa oscuridad de tonalidad grisácea quién dominaba.

¿Si un ser humano fuera a dominar el cielo, dominaría la tierra que se encuentra debajo de éste?, no pudo evitar el cuestionarse, su atención ahora posándose en esos no tan notorios rayos que se veían cubiertos por la gran masa de algodón.

-No quiero pelear…simplemente no…

Las palabras habían salido como un simple murmullo que la misma briza del viento pareció llevarse apenas y éstas habían sido articuladas, Ayaka por un momento cuestionándose si en realidad había dicho esas palabras. Pero éstas eran más que ciertas: lo único que no deseaba era involucrarse dentro de esa famosa pelea.

_No quería pasar por el mismo destino que su padre y hermana…_

Un nuevo sonido que comenzó como un pequeño golpe instantáneamente se transformó en toda una tormenta, las gotas de agua cayendo con gran intensidad como si en ese momento realmente no existiera un mañana. Y si se ponía a pensar respecto a ello, quizá no habría un mañana para ella…

Negando frenéticamente con la cabeza hizo su mayor esfuerzo por sacar esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, ingenuamente deseando poder concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no involucrara la muerte. E irónicamente, eso era lo único que le llenaba, el pensamiento de que ya era hora de visitar tanto la tumba de su padre como hermana cruzando instantáneamente haciéndole pararse de su lugar.

A pesar del techado que por un momento le estuvo protegiendo de la lluvia hubo una que otra gota que cayó contra su rostro, ésta misma disimulando una lágrima tras correr por sobre su mejilla izquierda. Ayaka posó una mano sobre ésta, limpiando ese trazo de agua mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus facciones. No importaba ya en mucho todo aquello que había dicho, simplemente amaba la lluvia.

Asintiendo sin razón alguna sacó su paraguas de su maleta escolar, abriéndolo apenas y salía del pequeño techado para enfrentar la fresca briza que se combinaba con el agua y la fuerza de las gotas mientras éstas caían sobre el pavimento y sobre ella también.

En parte no entendía en mucho la razón por la cual había decidido por tomar el camino más largo que existía del lugar en que con anterioridad se encontró hasta el panteón, creyendo en parte que le ayudaría a despejar un poco su mente para en ese momento que estuviera observando las tumbas de sus familiares no se sentiría en mucho afectada; ¿realmente sería capaz de mostrar alguna otra expresión fácil que no fuese la misma lúgubre de siempre?

Vaya ironía, pensó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Las grandes puertas del panteón yacían a pocos centímetros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba parada, deteniéndose en su camino tras no verse capaz de seguir avanzando dentro de ese lugar que no gritaba otra cosa salvo la muerte misma. ¿Tenía que entrar?, se cuestionó con cierta cobardía, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior intentando que con eso podría traer nuevamente cierto valor a su mente.

Tragando forzadamente algo de saliva se adentró al lugar, el sonido de sus zapatos tras ser arrastrados contra el lodo siendo aquello que acompañaba al sonido de las gotas de lluvia ante cada paso que daba dentro del lugar. Se sentía nerviosa, podía llegar a admitir con honestidad. No importaba el lugar al que desviara la vista, todo parecía ser igual sin cambio alguno dentro de su campo visual: una tumba ahí, otra tumba más allá…era algo de esperarse, después de todo, se encontraba caminando dentro de un cementerio muy cerca de la media noche.

Girando en una de las tantas esquinas del lugar caminó derecho por unos cuantos minutos más, llegando al fin a ese lugar que tanto había estado buscando con sus ojos. En esas dos lapidas que yacían frente a sus pies estaban escritos los nombres de sus familiares, el de su hermana siendo aquel que más llamaba su atención.

_Saiyou Manaka…_

-Onee-chan…

El sonido de una rama romperse a la mitad tras haber sido pisada fue aquel sonido que acompañó a sus palabras, sus ojos abriéndose un poco ante la sorpresa mientras soltaba un pequeño grito apagado, conteniendo la respiración.

-Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu familia.

Esa voz era una voz que conocía muy bien. Voz la cual no deseaba en ese momento precisamente escuchar, o que simplemente no deseaba volver a ser espectadora dé nunca en su vida. Sintiendo que su presencia estaba ya más que cerca de ella no vio la necesidad de mirar por sobre su hombro para confirmar de quién se trataba; la forma tan sigilosa en la que se había acercado como esa tonalidad falsa eran unas las cuales nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

-…- no dijo nada, frunciendo sus labios en una pequeña mueca la cual mostraba su disgusto.

-Pero,- esa persona nuevamente comenzó a hablar, la forma en que sus palabras eran articuladas siendo unas que mostraban cierto aire de emoción, esa supuesta tristeza que con anterioridad se había usado quedando por completo en el olvido –él se quedó a un solo paso de la verdad—

No deseando el seguir escuchando de su palabrería sin sentido, le interrumpió: -Por favor, vete.

Por un momento realmente no entendió la razón por la cual había usado formalidades, teniendo en mente que esa persona—_Sancraid Phahn_—era algo que no se merecía. Su garganta soltó un corto y no muy audible gruñido, apretando su agarre sobre el mango de su paraguas.

El padre albino guardó por un momento silencio, caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta estar a un costado de la castaña mientras olía la fragancia que producían ese racimo de rosas que tenía en manos. Ayaka le miró un tanto frustrada de reojo, percatándose de que no importando en mucho que el _padre_ estuviese bajo la lluvia sin protección alguna, no parecía en mucho empapado.

-Hoy a media noche serán ocho años, Señorita Ayaka.

Ahora eran sus dos manos las que se encontraban siendo apretadas en puño, intentando contener aquel deseo de gritarle cualquier cosa a esa persona que no estaba haciendo otra cosa salvo molestarle.

¿Acaso era en algo necesario recordarle que su sentencia de muerte por fin había llegado?, su mente gritó, sus ojos medio abiertos detrás de sus gafas. A pesar de estar cabizbaja sabía que no le estaba ya en mucho prestando atención a las lapidas de sus familiares, tomando ese acto como excusa para no girar y encarar al albino.

-Serás capaz de continuar con esa batalla que tu padre y hermana habían comenzado,- dijo, haciendo una pausa mientras miraba a su compañera de reojo –pero dime, ¿por qué aun no te has preparado?- cuestionó casi como si la respuesta no fuese más que obvia.

Tragando forzadamente algo de saliva, intentó de la misma forma articular las palabras. –Yo…

Sancraid guardo silencio, su atención paseándose entre el racimo de rosas y esa chica que parecía batallar con el simple hecho de terminar esa oración que había comenzado. Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco, entendiendo en parte que sería aquello que estaba por decir pero siendo a su vez también conocedor de la verdad que uno simplemente no podría verse capaz de escapar.

-Yo…- se volvió a repetir, esta vez girando sobre sus pies hasta quedar frente a frente con Sancraid. – ¡Yo no deseo involucrarme en la pelea del Santo Grial!- dijo exaltadamente, por un momento creyendo que las palabras habían salido casi en grito por el silencio que vivía dentro del lugar.

Sancraid tan sólo sonrió; una pequeña sonrisa que casi era pasada por alto por la joven de verdosa mirada. Inhalando un poco de aire se encontró cerrando los ojos, acto que en ojos de cualquier otra persona sería visto como un intento de relajarse mientras se disfrutaba de la fría lluvia. –El destino está sobre encima de todo.- dijo, abriendo segundos después los ojos para encontrarse con la misma seria expresión de Ayaka.

Volviendo a tomar la esencia de las rosas agachó un poco su cabeza hasta encontrarse a nivel de la castaña, acercándose a su oído mientras susurraba las palabras: -No se puede escapar de él.

Esa última oración pareció haber sido más que suficiente para llamar la atención de la chica, expresión la cual en sus ojos parecía una más llena de susto que sorpresa en sí. Ésta solo frunció las cejas, mordiendo con cierta fuerza su labio inferior y sin decir nada ya, salió corriendo del lugar sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada.

Sancraid se quedó parado en el lugar, observando con cierto detalle y gracia a la figura que lentamente iba desapareciendo entre las sombras de la noche hasta quedar completamente inexistente dentro de su campo visual. No importaba en mucho si su papel dentro de la Guerra del Santo Grial era simplemente un trabajo como moderador, había veces en que le resultaba más que divertido el involucrarse con los demás participantes.

Pero sobre todo, le divertía más la idea de jugar con esa persona que iba de nombre por _Saiyou Ayaka_.

Muchos de los participantes o personas que formaban parte del mundo de la mágica eran conocedores de ese apellido, pero sobre todo, eran conocedores de aquella hija prodigio que había nacido dentro del seno de una famosa familia de magos; hija la cual ahora yacía enterrada bajo sus pies. Una sonrisa muy distinta a la que había decorado sus labios cuando estuvo hablando con Ayaka se dibujó en su rostro, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas no importándole si manchaba sus oscuras prendas mientras dejaba el racimo de flores sobre la lapida que decía "_Saiyou Manaka_".

Si el Santo Grial tan sólo pudiera concederle un simple deseo…ésta guerra que estaba por comenzar simplemente sería más que divertida…

::-:-:-::

Apenas y había llegado a su casa no perdió ni un solo segundo y comenzó los preparativos, roseando cada pared de agua bendita (1) mientras pegaba a su vez diferentes sellos mágicos contra todas las puertas y ventanas de su habitación. Las palabras de Sancraid seguían girando dentro de su mente, la palabra _destino _siendo esa que acaparaba completamente toda su atención.

Lo odiaba…lo odiaba demasiado…

-¡Nunca seré uno de ellos!- gritó frustradamente, tomando aquella sabana que había tomado de otra habitación mientras se dejaba caer contra el sofá, esperanzadamente creyendo que de esa forma nadie sería capaz de notar su presencia. -¡No puedo, simplemente no puedo!

Era consciente de que lo que se encontraba haciendo parecía como un capricho digno de una niña de cinco años…pero simplemente se veía con todo el derecho de hacerlo. No deseaba el poder admitir o creer en la idea de que ella sería capaz de participar en esa guerra la cual no faltaba en mucho que diera inicio, mucho menos que sería capaz de ser como…

-¡No puedo ser como mi hermana!

Apenas dichas esas palabras, y el sonido de varias ventanas romperse alrededor de ella siendo lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Quitando precipitadamente la sanada que estuvo cubriendo su cuerpo para encontrarse con varios lobos que estaban ya más que listos para lanzar su ataque. Sin pensarlo mucho alzó un brazo pasándolo frente a ella, en dicho movimiento también saliendo distintas plumas que parecían resaltar con gran intensidad ante ese oscuro color que les llenaba y sobre todo por esa aura que parecía rodearles.

Apenas y éstas plumas habían salido se vieron dirigidas directamente contra los lobos, encajándoseles con gran precisión mientras que estos animales caían más que muertos ante sus pies. Sabía que quizá ese pobre acto de magia no sería capaz de detener a esas creaturas por mucho tiempo, saliendo instantáneamente de un salto del sofá mientras corría por salir por la puerta, torpemente perdiendo un poco de su equilibrio y golpeando contra la pared que le recibió una vez fuera de la habitación.

No perdiendo tiempo alguno logró reincorporarse, soltando nuevamente la corrida mientras que en sus ojos se veía reflejado el temor de que realmente no existiría un mañana…de que realmente no sería capaz de huir de ese famoso destino al cual estaba condenada…

_Desear el poder alterar el destino…_

No había siquiera logrado recorrer la mitad del pasillo cuando fue ahora la risa de una persona la cual resonó dentro del lugar. Se detuvo instantáneamente, dejando parte de su peso caer contra su mano que estaba recargada contra la pared que con anterioridad se había estrellado.

-¿Ah?- dijo esa persona que parecía ser iluminada por el tenue brillo que creaba la luna contra la ventana, el color carmesí de sus ojos siendo eso que resaltaba más dentro de esa oscuridad. -¿Qué está haciendo, señorita?

A pesar de que la pregunta le resultaba un tanto formal y respetuosa, la forma en que éstas habían sido articuladas eran en aspecto de ironía y burla; no le había agradado en lo absoluto.

Su sonrisa, ese traje de guerrero que cubría cada parte de su cuerpo causó que una sola palabra llegara a su mente, sus ojos abriéndose por completo mostrando ahora vivamente el temor que sentía. Esa persona—si es acaso que le podía llamar de tal forma—no se trataba de un ser humano normal, se trataba de un _Sirviente_.

-¡Aléjate!- tal y cómo lo había hecho con anterioridad pasó un brazo frente a ella, más plumas negras saliendo como por acto de magia las cuales fueron lanzadas contra el peli-azul. Éste no pareció en lo mínimo sorprendido o siquiera afectado ante su ataque, con el simple movimiento de su lanza alejando completamente esas plumas de él; ese mismo movimiento había sido más fuerte y poderoso de lo que había creído, ella viéndose también afectada ante dicha fuerza tras ser estrellada contra la pared.

Detrás de esa nube de polvo que les estaba rodeando Ayaka pudo ver con gran claridad esa arrogante sonrisa que había decorado sus facciones, el peli-azul viendo de reojo una que otra pluma que había quedado encajada sobre su lanza de madera. Soltó un corto silbido que pareció mostrar cierto interés.

-Magia negra antigua.- dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. –Che. Qué lástima.

Ayaka no deseó esperar por escuchar más de sus palabras o quedarse ahí quieta esperando a que el Sirviente decidiera acabar con su vida, lanzando instantáneamente otro ataque a pesar de que supiera que sería inútil. Su magia no era tan poderosa como la magia que usaba su hermana, ella usando un tipo distinto la cual en años presentes parecía ser el tipo que todo mago deseaba aprender usar.

Ella había fallado…eso era algo más que obvio por no ser igual que ella…

_Uno tiene el derecho de vivir la vida como uno deseé hacerlo…_

El sirviente de clase Lancer—o eso creía tras haber visto su arma—volvió a bloquear el ataque con un simple movimiento de su arma, todas esas plumas que había lanzado viéndose desviadas hacia cualquier otro punto dentro del lugar pero jamás llegando a su verdadero destino. Cuando la nube de humo se había por completo aclarado Lancer logró darse cuenta de que la joven maga ya no se encontraba ahí, un brillo lleno de diversión más que plasmado en su carmesí mirada.

Después de todo, incluso él era conocedor de toda la información de esa castaña después de escuchar las palabras de su Master, en parte estando más que consciente de que se trataba de un simple humano sin poder alguno que le fuera a causar problemas. Entonces, se encontró cuestionándose, ¿había razón alguna por la cual asesinar a alguien tan débil?

Había sido apenas poco tiempo desde que se vio convocado a esa Guerra, pero podía admitir que conocía los pensamientos de su Master: mientras más rápido mueran sin la probabilidad alguna de ser salvados, era mejor ya que se ahorraban el sufrimiento y la deshonra. Ayaka era el último Master que aun faltaba por invocar a su sirviente, siendo una presa fácil para cualquier otro participante que deseara acabar con la vida de la joven.

Mientras tanto Ayaka yacía dentro de ese lugar dónde cada mañana se encontraba realizando la misión que le había encomendado su padre, usando nuevamente de su magia para controlar el crecimiento de esas plantas que rodeaban la puerta hasta crear un candado con éstas creyendo que con esto sería capaz de inmovilizar por cierto tiempo al Sirviente de Lancer.

Una pequeña sonrisa llena de satisfacción decoró sus labios, asintiendo levemente mientras apreciaba su trabajo. Dio media vuelta, sus ojos buscando un lugar no importando dónde dentro del mismo podría ser capaz de esconderse…

Pero no había podido siquiera dar un paso cuando el sonido de varios cristales como jarras romperse resonó en el lugar, siguiéndole de una gran explosión.

El único sonido que había salido de su boca fue un grito sorpresivo más que de dolor, sintiendo solamente un cierto ardor en la palma de sus manos tras haberlas raspado en la fuerte caída. Mientras intentaba reincorporarse sobre sus rodillas pasó rápidamente su mirada por sobre su hombro, viendo la sombra de un hombre y una gran lanza detrás de esa nueva cortina de humo que se había creado.

Poniéndose inútilmente de pie logró darse cuenta de que el Sirviente ya solo estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, esos ojos que estaba comenzando a temer mirándole con diversión. ¿Se estaba divirtiendo?, su mente gritó en desesperación mientras que lentamente las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos llenando sus mejillas de ese salado y cristalino liquido. ¿Realmente se le hacía tan divertido el jugar a la casería?

Sus labios estaban templando junto al resto de su cuerpo, sus ojos bien abiertos yacían más que posado en esa mano que en cámara lenta comenzaba a levantar su lanza con la única intensión de encararla sobre alguna parte de su cuerpo…por ende acabando con su vida.

Antes de ese día ella había creído que sería capaz de evadir ese supuesto destino del cual muchos siempre hablaban…Por ocho años que estuvo viviendo en soledad había creído que ella sería capaz de escapar de aquello que había causado la muerte de muchas personas incluyendo la de su padre y su hermana.

¿Pero realmente todo iba a acabar de esa forma tan…patética?

_-A-ayúdame_…- pensó con temor, sus ojos jamás retirándose de esa filosa punta de la lanza. No faltaba mucho para que ese sirviente lanzara su ataque contra ella, y sin entender la razón del por qué, gritó: -¡PADRE!

_Pregunto… ¿eres tú mi Maestro?_

No importaba ese dolor que había explotado sobre su pecho o incluso esos gritos llenos de desesperación que comenzaban a nublar su mente…dentro de todo ese caos, esa suave y cálida voz había resonado con tanta intensidad, que por un momento deseó el realmente estar muerta para ser capaz de una vez más, escuchar tan dulce melodía…

* * *

YAY~

Realmente me sentí feliz de ser capaz de hacer éste Episodio mucho más largo que el anterior, esta vez no usando las viejas notas de autor como excusa para que se viera aun más largo~

Quizá ésta vez lo único que de a comentar es que, a pesar de en parte saber que nadie leería/comentaría esta historia, realmente me deprime un poco ya que estoy intentanto esforzarme ;w; pero asfsfs~, hasta el momento en que realmente no crea poder continuar con la historia entonces la tendré que dejar en un laaargo HIATUS...cosa la cual realmente no deseo que pase e.e

En parte...*sigh*, ya se cómo continuaré el tercer episodio. Por fin Saver ya dará aparición, y quizá también introdusca tanto a Rider, el Master de Rider al igual que a Archer. Pero aun sigo planeando todo...aunque esa hoja toda rota que tengo sobre mi escritorio realmente me hace cuestionar si es planeación o si simplemente son puros garabatos =W=;

Agradesco a aquellos que quizá estén leyendo esto (?), y uh, dos cosas más!:

(1) Agua Bendita: realmente no sabía si eso fue lo que Ayaka lanzó contra las puertas, pero después de tanta lectura en que la gente cree que eso les salvará de cualquier mal...lo di a suponer e.e

2~No sé si a muchos les paresca en algo raro que escriba "Saver" con "v" cuando se escribe con "b" y correctamente debería ser "Saber". Pero, después de leer un artículo y gracias a Zerochan, para diferenciar al Alter con el del Prototype les cambiaron esa simple letra~...o eso leí ._. Creí que sería en algo bueno el ir aclarando eso~

Me despido entonces~

-_**BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
